Twilight academy
by Jalice1948Forever
Summary: It's an academy with humans and vampires. The vampires learn during the day and have trainings during the night. Err... I give up! I can't explain it.    Okay pls read.
1. Chapter 1

(Alice)

"Well, my children", Carlisle said.

Carlisle had adopted me, Edward and Emmett.

"The new school year will begin tomorrow. Edward and Emmett you two will share a room with a vampire. Alice you'll share a room with two vampires. Don't forget this academy is for everyone, for human and for vampires", Carlisle said.

"Well daddy, could I go to my room?", I asked.

"Yes. Alice, you share a room with Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale. Edward and Emmett, you share a room with Jasper Whitlock."

"OK. Bye dad."

I left the room and walked through the corridor.

"Excuse me", a voice said.

"Yes? Can I help you?", I asked.

"I'm looking for my room. I'm Jasper Whitlock." He was beautiful, tall, with blond hair and he had a lot of scars.

"I know you, Jasper. I'm Alice Cullen. You share a room with my brothers. Follow me."

"Thanks. Do you know the academy?" He looked very confused.

"Yes. It's the academy of my Carlisle and his wife, they adopted me. I'm a vampire like you."

"Yeah, I'm a nightmare. I can't believe it, you're very nice. Are you really a vampire?"

"Yes a vegetarian vampire. You aren't a nightmare in my eyes. That's your room. Bye Jasper."

"Alice, wait. What's a vegetarian vampire? Could you explain it tonight?"

"Of course! See you at midnight here! Bye!"

I danced happy through the corridor.

* * *

(Jasper)

Alice is a very nice girl with short dark hair. I like her or a bit more, okay that's not good. I opened the door.

"Jasper met Alice", a voice said and someone began to laugh.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm Edward", a guy with bronze hair said.

"And I'm Emmett", another guy with brown hair said.

"I can read minds. You met our sister", Edward said.

"Yeah. She's very nice", I said.

"Her physical age is 19. She can see the future." He answered to my minds.

"She said, that she know me. Did she see me in her future?

"Yes. And you'll meet her at midnight, nice."

Emmett began to laugh. I saw a letter with my name and a blue uniform on a bed. I opened the letter.

Jasper Whitlock

This is your uniform for the trainings. The first training is tonight. I'll see you at midnight outside.

Carlisle Cullen.

At midnight but, Alice…


	2. Chapter 2

(Alice)

I opened the door of my room. Two girls were inside. One had brown hairs and the other had blond hair.

"Hi I'm Alice", I said.

"I'm Bella Swan", the girl with the brown hair said.

"I'm Rosalie Hale", the other girl said.

I saw a pink uniform and a letter with my name on a bed. I opened the letter.

Training tonight at midnight outside. Daddy.

At midnight? But I'll meet Jasper! That's not fair! Someone knocked on the door and Bella opened it.

"Is Alice here?", a beautiful voice said.

"Yes! I'm here! Hi, Jazz!", I screamed.

"Hi, Alice. Come to me, please."

"Surely. What's up? And I'm sorry I can't see you at midnight."

"Yes, training. We can talk now. But not here."

"Yes! Follow me." I took his hand.

We went outside. I looked into Jasper's red eyes.

"What's a vegetarian vampire?", Jasper asked.

"Well, Jazzy. It's a vampire who eat or drink only blood of animals", I said.

"Why are your eyes golden? I can't live without human blood."

"The eyes of vegetarian vampires aren't red. They're golden or brown. I can show you how to do it. It's not difficult."

* * *

(Jasper)

Alice is a really crazy girl, but she's very nice. I like her.

"Jazzy, tell something 'bout you please", she said.

"I was born on June 14, 1843 in Houston, Texas. I had a twin sister. My mother died, when I was 9 years old. Two men from north killed her..." I told her everything 'bout me. Well, almost everything.

It was a few minutes before midnight when we finished our conversation. I went to my room and pulled the uniform on. I went outside. Alice looked pretty good in her pink uniform (pink top with pink skirt and black over-knees socks). Edward looked very funny. He wore an orange uniform.

"You're a fox. You're orange and you know everything 'bout another person", Alice said to Edward.

"And you're a pink bunny. You're always hopping around", Edward said.

I hissed.

"Jasper is a snake. He hiss like a snake and he...", Edward said.

"Bunnies are sweet. I think you look more like a carrot than a fox", I said.

Alice laughed and Edward was angry at me.

"Listen!", Carlisle screamed.

"You know too much. No word to Alice otherwise...", I whispered to Edward.

"I think we're enemies", he said.

"You're all one team. And now we'll learn how to fight. Build pairs!", Carlisle ordered.

"Jazz? We two?", Alice asked.

"Yeah. Be careful! WOW!", I said.

"Isn't necessary." She was on my shoulder.

"How did you do this?"

"I'll say nothing, snake." If she would know how right snake is.

"You look good in your pink outfit."

"I love it! I love pink! And you look also good in your blue outfit." Her emotions said that she loves me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Bella)

"Bella, we two?", Edward asked.

"I'm sorry. I had to go", I said and went into the forest.

"Hello", a voice said and I turned around. I saw a tall guy with dark hair.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan", I said.

"I'm Jacob Black and a werewolf. Why are you here? Shouldn't you train with the others of your team?"

"They think I'm a vampire, but I'm human."

"You're human? Why do you know about it? It's dangerous for a human."

"A friend told me that vampires and werewolves exist."

"I had to go. Bye"

"Bye, Jacob."

I wasn't alone. Someone was behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper.

"Hello, Jasper", I said.

"You're human", he said.

"Yes. But I can explain it."

"Isn't necessary. I just want your blood."

What? He wants my blood! This is the end of my life. I closed my eyes.

"Jasper! No! Don't do that!", a voice screamed.

"Edward? I'll do it!", Jasper screamed.

"Jasper? Why? Please don't drink her blood, please Jazz", Alice's voice said.

I opened my eyes. Jasper turned around.

* * *

(Edward)

Jasper left Alice and ran into the forest. I read his minds: blood, Bella. What? This stupid vampire! I'll kill him!

"Edward? What about Jasper?", Alice asked.

I ran into the forest and Alice followed me. I saw Jasper and Bella. Jasper wanted to bite her.

"Jasper! No! Don't do that!", I screamed.

"Edward? I'll do it!", Jasper screamed.

"Jasper? Why? Please don't drink her blood, please Jazz", Alice said.

Could it be that she loves Jasper? Oh no please not. She's such a silly girl. Her minds: Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, he can't do this, Jasper. Okay that's not good, I think she loves him really. He's dangerous. Please Jasper don't think 'bout her, please don't love her. His minds: Blood, Alice, why is she here? And Bella's minds: nothing I can't read her minds. Why?

Jasper turned around and looked into Alice's eyes.

* * *

(Carlisle)

I spoke with my wife Esme. I turned around and saw only Emmett and Rosalie.

"Where are Alice, Edward, Bella and Jasper?", I asked.

"They went into the forest", Emmett said.

"Okay we'll wait."


	4. Chapter 4

(Alice)

Jasper left me and ran into the forest.

"Edward? What about Jasper?", I asked.

Edward ignored me and ran into the forest. I followed him. Edward stopped and I saw Jasper with Bella.

"Jasper! No! Don't do that!", Edward screamed.

"Edward? I'll do it!", Jasper screamed.

What's happening here? Then I understood it. No, not! Jasper can't drink Bellas blood!

"Jasper? Why? Please don't drink her blood, please Jazz", I said.

He turned around and looked into my eyes.

* * *

(Jasper)

Blood. I want blood. Bella was helpless, good for me.

"Jasper! No! Don't do that!", Edward screamed. I hate him!

"Edward? I'll do it!", I screamed.

"Jasper? Why? Please don't drink her blood, please Jazz", Alice's sweet voice said.

Alice, why is she here? I turned around and looked into her golden eyes.

"Alice..." I whispered.

"Jazzy..." Alice came closer to me.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Can you help me?"

"Everything you want, Jazz. We should go. And Bella it was stupid. We all know that you're human."

Alice walked, no she danced trough the forest. Her emotions said that she loves me. When I'm with her I'm happy. But how can she love a nightmare?

'I love Alice very much', I though.

Edward was angry. Perfect. He thinks I love her. Perhaps I love her perhaps not. We reached Carlisle.

"Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper. My office ", he said.

We followed him.

"What's happened?", Carlisle asked.

"Jasper wanted to drink Bella's blood", Edward said.

"It's not his fault. It's his food. I'll teach him how we eat", Alice said.

"Okay. Alice you'll teach Jasper. Bella you can live in the same room like Alice and Rosalie", Carlisle said.

"When Alice? When will you teach me?", I asked.

"Today", she said and smiled at me.

"After the lessons and don't forget the training", Carlisle said.

"Ya, daddy. After the lessons and we don't forget the training."

We left the office. I followed Alice.

"What's up, Jazz?", Alice asked.

"Errr, thanks", I said.

"It'll be great. After the lessons, okay?"

"Yeah. What's your first lesson?"

"English. We've all lessons together 'cause we're in the same team. See ya."

"I don't know where the classroom is."

"No problem. I'll pick you up. Bye."

"Bye, Alice."


End file.
